Hunger
by TheFeaturedCreature
Summary: 'But best of all, she would never feel that cold and cruel hunger.' Ladies and gentlemen, let the Thirteenth Hunger Games begin.


Hunger: A Fanfiction

_Disclaimer: LE HUNGER GAMES DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, THANK YOU- SAGITTARIUS PRINCESS AKA ROXY_

Chapter One- Let the Reapings Begin

_District One_

It had been thirteen years since District Thirteen had been destroyed and the Hunger Games had begun. Thirteen years since Edmund Rowley had been born.

Edmund Rowley opened a grey eye. He turned his head and looked at his twin sister, her thin, pale hair falling over her face. He wasn't scared, even if today was the Reaping. He actually felt fine. Even if he _did_ get chosen, career tributes almost always won, except for that year, where a District 9 tribute won. But that was because the arena was freezing, and a spoiled, District 1 tribute wouldn't survive in the cold.

"Wake up!" Edmund heard his mother yelled. "The reaping's in two hours! EDMUND, LILLIA!" Lillia rolled out of her bed and glared at Edmund.

"Get up," she said, shaking his bed. Edmund slowly got out of bed. The two slid into their best outfits and walked out the door about twenty minutes before the Reaping began.

* * *

"Hello!" a woman with frizzy green hair said, coming up onto the stage. "Happy THIRTEENTH HUNGER GAMES!" Edmund laughed. After she had said this, they watched a short film on Panem's history. Edmund looked at his sister, who was twirling her hair. The woman with green hair wished them luck and stuck her blue hand into the bowl that held the names of all the girls in District 1.

"LILLIA ROWLEY!" she yelled. Lillia, who was nothing like Edmund, smiled at those girls around her and walked up on the stage, swaying her hips. She was tall, taller than the green haired woman. The woman picked a name from the boy's bowl.

"EDMUND ROWLEY!" Edmund was frozen in his spot. No, no, no. They never picked siblings. No. He was going to get thrown into an arena-with his sister.

* * *

_District Two_

Pixie had been accurately named. She was incredibly short for a twelve year old, with curly blonde hair, big, blue eyes, and was extremely energetic. Even in the girls line at the Reaping, she was jumping up and down. Sure, Pixie was scared, but she tried to think happy thoughts and smile at her mother. Her mother. The only family she had ever known. She was a bastard, never knowing who her father was, and often teased by the kids at her school. But Pixie just smiled and moved on with her life.

"HAPPY HUNGA' GAMES!" a man with red skin said. "AND MA' THA ODDS EVA' BE IN YA' FAVO'." He put a hand in the girls bowl and picked out a name. "PIXIE PATTON!" Pixie began to cry and had to be carried on the stage. There was no one to volunteer for her. She was only twelve. She began to bawl on stage. The man pretended not to notice her and continued by picking the boy. Pixie couldn't catch his name, but realized that he was tall and muscled. She was going to die.

* * *

_District Three_

Nick looked at the girl who had just gone up on stage as the District Three tribute. She smiled and flipped her long, red hair. Now it was time for the boys. It was his last year, because this July, he would turn nineteen. The man shoved his hand into the bowl containing the name of the boys and took one out.

"NIKOLAS SWAMP!" Nick rolled his eyes. Of all the rotten luck! He looked at his three sisters, holding back tears and began walking when a blonde haired boy ran up to the stage. Dave.

"I VOLUNTEER! I'M DAVE KAMINSKI AND I VOLUNTEER AS A TRIBUTE! DON'T LET THEM KILL NICK!" Dave began to bawl and the red haired girl looked at him. Nick ran to his three sisters. Dave. How could sweet, kind, and mentally challenged Dave help anyone? Dave was going to get himself killed.

* * *

_District Four_

It smelled like fish and Leona noticed that. She touched her brown locks. Leona began to shake. She wasn't in the Hunger Games bowl, she was nineteen, but her younger brother was. She looked at him, his brown hair falling over his eyes.

"And now for the boys!" a man said. "JAKE HOLOCOMBE!" Leona sighed in relief. It wasn't her brother. It was her boyfriend.

* * *

_District Five_

Alice looked around the town square, looking at all the people in front of her. She was a tribute, the female tribute for District Five. The male tribute had not been chosen yet, but almost everyone was booing already. Not because of her, but because they had chosen a twelve year old. She was probably going to die in the arena. Oh, well.

Alice didn't even hear when the male was chosen. She only saw a giant with a mane of black hair coming up onto the stage. Alice closed her eyes and fainted.

* * *

_District Six_

Gregory smiled and waved. He was scared. He wanted to pee pee in his pants, but he couldn't. What would that say about a tribute from district six? That they were weaklings? Hah, that was for people from District Twelve. He looked at the blonde girl next to him and imagined her, dead, with blood smeared across her face. He was going to win these games, even if it meant he had to kill all of the kids there.

* * *

_District Seven_

Seven was an unlucky number, according to Misty. Misty sighed. This was her last year having to participate in this damned reaping. A black haired man walked up onto the stage.

"HELLO EVERYBODY!" the man said, bowing elaborately. Misty rolled her green eyes. "AND HAPPY THIRTEENTH HUNGER GAMES!" He immediately stuck his hand into a clear bowl with the names of all the girls in District Seven in it.

"For the ladies... MISTY KARSON!" Misty's heart stopped and she puked on a girl.

* * *

_District Eight_

Violet Swanson looked at her fingers on stage. Her stomach was rumbling and her hunger was unbearable. Sure, she was a tribute, but what she really wanted was food. That was all. Oh well, at least her aunt had enough to eat for when she was gone.

The boy sitting next to her slipped his hand into hers. He smiled.

"Win, Violet," he said. "You have to."

* * *

_District Nine_

Richard stared at the skies, hoping that something would happen. A meteor would crash into earth and kill him. Aliens would come and take him up to one of the planets that seemed almost nonexistant. That he would die on the spot.

But that wasn't going to happen. No, he would die a slow and painful death in the arena. And the pretty girl next to him would probably end up killing him. Better yet, he would just die alone in the woods. He was always alone, what did it matter now?

* * *

_District Ten_

"Mary Annette Mawsley!" Mary Annette Mawsley, or Maw for short, tried not to cry as she walked up onto the stage. Why did she have to get chosen? She looked at her family of seven. She blew a kiss at them and they smiled seven.

"Maw," a boy whispered as she walked past him. "Maw, whatever you do, don't survive."

* * *

_District Eleven_

The two tributes smiled confidently, the girl smiling in a seductive manner, and the boy smirking. The girl's eyes slowly moved to her older brother and she remembered what he had said.

'Don't forget to breathe, Lillieanne.'

* * *

_District Twelve_

Natasha's dark eyes widened as the man put his hand in the bowl. She was going to be chosen. She knew it. She sighed.

"Natasha Browestowe!" Natasha got up. She had no family left, so no one would miss her. She would never feel pain, sadness, sorrow, and agony ever again once she was dead.

But best of all, she would never feel hunger. That cold, cruel, and unbearable hunger.


End file.
